You're My Sweetheart
by allthingsramy
Summary: PREVIEW "Just give me my family back" I pleaded to him. "Why don't you give Adrian her family back. The one you took from her when you decided to leave" he said with venom in his voice. I ran to him ignoring the gun in his hand ready to tackle him down. I suddenly felt a rip of my skin and a bullet run through my body. I collapsed as my head hit the hard cold floor.
1. Chapter 1

So I rewrote You're My Sweetheart to something that I think everyone will enjoy. No one lost any memory here lol but Amy is still married to Chase whom I switched last names to Parker. I don't know lol I like Parker. Adrian is still pregnant an together with Ricky. Amy instead is Ben's secretary. Everything is basically the same except no one lost their memory lol.

A Whole New World, A Whole New Life

Ricky's POV

"Come on Adrian if you don't pack we're  
going to miss our flight." I told her in a hurry.

"Why does Ben need you for his business? He could do it by himself. And why does it have to be in New York? Why can't it be in Wyoming or Kansas or anything but New York?"

"I don't know Adrian and he's my best friend so if he wants me there I'll be there." I opened her suitcase for her signaling that she should start packing. She dragged herself to her drawer and started pulling out clothes.

"You know traveling isn't good for a pregnant woman" she said trying to come up with an excuse not to go.

"Adrian that's a lie and we're not traveling we're moving." I assured to her. When I first told Adrian that we're going to New York she stabbed the cutting board while cutting carrots.

"Is there a house for us there?" She asked.

"It's an apartment and trust me its perfect for us" I smiled at her. That got her a little excited. We finished packing and got to the airport. We waited for the plane. Adrian was texting someone the whole time. "Who are you texting?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it's just Grace. You know Jack is planning to propose?"

"Really?"

"Well that's what Grace thinks he's up to." Our plane was ready and we boarded it. The plane ride was long and when we finally got there it was dark with city lights shining. We met up with Ben who drove us to our apartment. We didn't bother to unpack since we were so tired. We slept for the night.

Amy's POV

I woke up and found Chase already out of bed. I got up and made my way to the kitchen where Chase and John were making breakfast.

"Good morning" I said. They both turned around noticing my presence.

"Hey mom. Want some pancakes?" John asked.

"I'd love some." I smiled at him. He handed me a plate with two pancakes with syrup, whip cream, and strawberries with a glass full of milk. "Mhmmmm" I said taking my first bite.

"He set that up himself" Chase told me. "Good morning" he said while walking towards me.

"Good morning." He gave me a light kiss.

"How is it mom?"John asked.

"Delicious! Best pancakes I've ever had" he smiled at me. After he finished his breakfast he went and started playing some of his video games. My phone rang and I saw that it was Lauren.

"Hey Lauren what's up?" I asked.

"Amy I got some good news!" She said. I can hear the happiness in her voice.

"What is it Lauren?"

"I'm pregnant!" She said. We both screamed. John and Chase both looked at me frightened.

"Lauren that's so exciting! Does Jesse know?" Jesse is Lauren's fiancé. He proposed 3 weeks ago at a garden. "How far along are you?"

"I'm 5 weeks, and yes Jesse knows. He's thrilled about it" I could hear it in her voice that she was smiling.

"Oh my god Lauren that's amazing. So is the wedding going to be moved up?"

"We actually changed the wedding to after the baby is born. So maybe around this December or next January. It gives us a lot of time to plan the wedding so when the baby comes we won't have to worry about a lot of wedding stuff."

"That's a good idea. Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thanks Amy. I wanted you to be the first to know but don't tell my mom." We both laughed. "I need to call her and tell her. Catch up with you later?"

"Of course. Bye" we both hung up the phone. I still had a smile on my face.

"What's up with the screaming?" Chase asked.

"Yea, my ear drums are still hurting" John added. I laughed.

"Lauren is having a baby!"

"Really? It seemed like it took forever for her to get pregnant."

"Chase!" I slapped his arm playfully. "We're only 23. Some people get pregnant as late as 30."

"And some as early as 15" he said smiling. I looked at him seriously.

"C'mon Amy we can joke about that right?" I laughed.

"I guess since it was only 8 years ago." We both looked over at John. "I can't believe it's been 8 years" I said to myself. I thought back at when I was a freshman in high school. Then I thought about Ricky and quickly erased the thought from my mind. Chase saw that I was uncomfortable for a second and massaged my shoulders.

"Don't think back to high school. Those things were in the past." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and cleaned up in the kitchen. I followed him to help out. My phone started vibrating from the table.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amy!" Ben spoke through the other end. "I'm going to need you today for work. Can you be available?"

"Of course. I'll be there" I confirmed to him. He never asked me to be there on a weekend. It must be important.

"I still think its weird that you're secretaring for your old old boyfriend." Chase said.

"Secretaring is not a real word" I laughed. "And my old old boyfriend is married and so am I. Ben and I are friends anyways, we've been just that ever since we broke up." I told him.

"I know, I know it's just that-" he paused for a second. I already knew what he was going to say. "Forget about it." He smiled. "I love you Amy."

"I love you too Chase" I gave him a passionate kiss.

"Could you guys do your lubby-dubby stuff when I'm not in the house?" John asked. We both laughed.

"Don't worry John, soon you'll find someone to be lubby-dubby with" I told him looking back to see his reaction.

"Uck, girls aren't my thing mom." He went back to his video games and Chase and I laughed.

"That will change when you're in high school." Chase said. John ignored him. We both smiled and I went to get ready for work.

Ricky's POV

I woke up and found I had a few missed calls from Ben. I decided I was going to call him back after I showered and ate breakfast.

When I was in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs, Adrian came out with a smile on her face.

"It smells good, are those scrambled eggs?"

"Yup. Someone looks like they're in a good mood."

"I don't know I just feel relaxed and at peace." She answered smiling.

"That's good." I handed her a plate and got my own plate. I called back Ben who answered the phone after the first ring.

"Ricky I need you today. We're going to have a meeting. Be here in 30?" Ben said quickly.

"Sure but Ben you never gave me the address."

"Oh right. I'll text it to you. Be here!" He hung up the phone after that.

"What's up with him? I heard his voice from here." Adrian asked.

"I don't know." I finished my breakfast and went to get dressed. When I got out I found Adrian watching tv.

"Well look at that. Don't you look professional." She commented.

"Thanks." I walked towards the door when Adrian stopped me.

"Wait!" She gave me a light kiss. "See you later." I smiled and touched her stomach.

"See you guys later" I replied back. She laughed then sat back down. I went out the door ready for my new job.

Amy's POV

I sat at the front desk where I would usually be when I worked. Ben had a meeting that would be going on when our new employee comes. He never told me his name. I got calls from people wanting to work with him and such. I heard someone coming up the elevator and thought it was someone for the meeting. When the doors opened I was shocked.

"Amy?" He said in his deep, steady voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes as big as Balloons

**Amy's POV**

"Amy?" He said in his deep, steady voice. I couldn't say anything even though my mouth was open. All these feelings were rushing back to me. I quickly got up and walked into Ben's office. My breathe started breathing in a fast motion.

"No, no, no. He can't be here" I said to myself.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Ben said to me.

"Why is Ricky here in New York in this building?" I told him angrily.

"He's working here now but before you get all crazy-"

"What? Ben you know what he did to me, how hurt I was. Why would you bring him here?"

"Amy he didn't know you worked here. You won't even see him I swear."

I calmed down ready to go back out there. The door knob turned and I walked to the other side of the room.

"It's about time you got here Ricky!" Ben said to him.

"Yea" he answered looking at me. I looked down.

"I have to get back to my...area." I said awkwardly. I walked past Ben and Ricky. I could feel Ricky watching me go out the door. I heard the door shut and I knew they were going to talk about me.I went back to my desk and continued my job. I didn't know how I was going to work with this new thing but I had to adjust to it since I couldn't afford to lose this job.

**Ricky's POV**

As she walked out the door I watched her leave then closed the door.

"Ben-"

"Before you say anything let me tell you that I didn't call you here just because Amy's here. I really need you" he interrupted me.

"But did you think about how she was going to react, or how I was going to react, or how Adrian was going to react? She didn't want to come here because Amy is somewhere here and if she finds out-"

"She doesn't have to find out and if she does, it's about time you two broke up."

"Well news flash! We can't because she's having my baby!" I told him angrily. "You should've seen her face when the elevator doors opened. It was like seeing her hurt face all over again."

"Well look at the bright side, you could probably get to see John!" He said with a smile on his face. I looked at him seriously. His smile faded quickly. "Why don't you guys talk to get the intensity out of the air"

"I doubt she'd want to talk to me"

"Well she can't be mad for that long."

"Yeah sure I'll try." Amy opened the door.

"You have people here for the meeting." She said. Ben looked at me.

"Hi Amy" I said with a slight smile. She looked at me with a blank look.

"Hi" she said in a shy quiet voice.

"I'll be right there" Ben told her. She closed the door then Ben smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "How did it feel to hear her talking to you?" Ben asked.

"Honestly, it felt nice." I smiled. We both walked out.

**Amy's POV**

When they walked to the meeting room I took my phone out and called Lauren.

"Lauren, Ricky is here"

"Here? Where? Here in New York?"

"Yes here in New York! He came up the elevator while I was sitting at my desk."

"Ugh I'm going to kill him" she said under her breath.

"What? Why would you kill Ricky?" I asked confused.

"Oh...no..uhm not Ricky. I-I was talking about this new soap opera I'm watching. Yeah this new soap opera.

"Okay I guess." I grew suspicious. I knew Lauren was lying because she usually takes long pauses when she does and her voice changes. I didn't care though. I had a bigger problem on my hands.

"Are you going to talk to him?" She asked.

"I guess I have to, to clear the air since we're going to be working in the same company."

"Amy just remember that you're happily married and you have an amazing husband who you want kids with."

"Lauren why are you telling me this?" I asked. She sighed.

"Amy. Ricky was someone you really loved and I'm afraid those feelings are going to come back and you'll go back to him."

"Lauren I'm done with Ricky. I'm never going back to him and he's probably with Adrian gloating about the "great sex" they have."

"I hope you stick to that because you never know." She concluded. I hung up and went back to work. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Ricky is here.

**Lauren's POV**

I called Ben 100 times and he didn't answer. I tried one more time and he finally answered.

"What Lauren?"

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring Ricky to New York."

"You weren't going to go along with my plan so I had to do it myself."

"Ben get it through your head that they are never getting back together! Amy is married and Adrian is pregnant with Ricky's baby. It's impossible."

"I know what's best for my best friend. You obviously don't know what's best for your best friend."

"Getting Amy back with the person who hurt her? Yea that's such a good idea" I said sarcastically.

"Okay I get it but I know they could reattach what they had. They're perfect for each other!"

"Ben if you mess up Amy's marriage with Chase and happy little life I will hurt you" I assured him.

"No one is going to be hurt. Well possibly Chase but I promise that's all"

"What about Adrian?"

"Adrian could hook up with Chase or something, I dunno"

"You really don't care for Adrian's feelings do you? She may be evil but she's still a human."

"Yea, well talk to you later." He hung up the phone. I got even more angry.

AN: I know guys my chapter titles suck lol but I want it to have a nice creative name so it won't be like "Chapter 2" because that seems a little boring for me lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if I disappointed anyone but the last story wasn't working out. I'm glad to see someone liked it though! Oh yeah and I apologize for the kind wait for this chapter. I was in a school play and getting home at 8:00 everyday gave me 2 hours for homework and no time to write lol.

* * *

Holding Everything Together

**Amy's POV**

I was sitting at my desk and noticed Ricky walking out the elevator. I acted like I was working so it wouldn't seem awkward.

"Hey Amy" he greeted.

"Hi" I replied.

"Since we're going to be working in the same area, do you wanna talk things out to clear the air?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I haven't heard this tone ever since high school. It brought back memories from when I was giving birth to John. "Amy?" He said snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, uhm yea I've been thinking about that. It seems like a fair idea. When?"

"Now?"

"Now?" I asked surprised.

"I'm pretty sure Ben would let us out. Lets go" he signaled to the elevator door. I got up uneasily and walked to the elevator. As the elevator moved it was quiet. There was a gap between us. We left out and went to a café a couple blocks down.

"So..." I said breaking the minute long silence.

"I know, this is awkward for both of us so to make it less awkward, how's the New York life?"

"New York is pretty good. A lot of people"

"I can see. How's life now?"

"It's nice"

"Just nice? Nothing else? What's been happening since you moved here?" He chuckled.

"Well I finished college, got married."

"Oh." I could see his face change. "So someone else has took my spot as John's father?"

"Ricky-"

"Excuse me." He got up and walked to the bathroom. I could tell he was angry. I didn't want to stop him before he got into the bathroom. I already knew that was a bad idea. I just sat there waiting.

**Ricky's POV**

I opened the bathroom door and grabbed my hairs wanting to rip them out. I didn't know I would be this angry finding out Amy is married. I was more angry at the fact that another guy took the life that I should've had. I punched my fist into the mirror breaking it. A guy who looked like the manager came in. He saw my bloody hand and put his hand out expecting me to pay for it. I got out some money from my wallet and gave it to him. He offered to wrap up my hand. I'm glad this guy was nicer than most store managers.

**Amy's POV**

I heard glass break from the back. Ricky came back with his hand wrapped up.

"Ricky what did you do?" I asked worried.

"Nothing just leave it. I'm going to go home." He just left out the door. I later decided to leave after paying for the lunch.

I stopped by at Lauren's house to hang out with her. I later found my myself talking about the Ricky situation.

"Did you think before telling him that you're married?" Lauren asked me.

"I thought he already moved on! I thought he already has some girl and moved on!" I told her defending myself.

"Did he tell you anything about his life?"

"No. He left after the whole bathroom scene. I didn't get to find out how his life turned out." I said disappointedly.

"Well if you wanna know, he's with Adrian and got her pregnant."

"What?" I turned my head to Lauren in disbelief.

"Amy it's Ricky. You should've known he was going to get someone pregnant. They're now full adults though so they probably planned it" Lauren explained to me. I didn't want to believe it. Adrian said this was going to happen. That one day she'll have a child with Ricky and they'd live happily ever after. That's when I was dating him. I have someone better now so I don't really care what they do. I just wish Ricky didn't do it intentionally.

I left Lauren's house and went home forgetting about work.

"You're here pretty early" Chase said as I walked through the door.

"Yeah I forgot about work. I need a break anyways"

"What happened?" He asked curious.

"Ricky is here. And I met up with him for lunch."

"Wait. Ricky is in New York. John's biological father?"

"Yes. Oh yeah at some point he'd want to see John."

"No he won't see John"

"Chase that's his father. He hasn't seen him for 6 years."

"I don't care. And I don't like how you had lunch with him"

"It's not like he murdered anyone and John is my son and I'm making his decisions. Plus I'm married and he has a baby on the way so if me getting back with Ricky is what you're worried about believe me it's never going to happen."

"As long as we're together, which is forever, he's my son too. And I just don't want him to hurt you in any way. I remember how emotionally stressed you were when you came here and I don't want a replay of that." He admitted. He gave me a small kiss. "Do what you think is right. Sorry I overreacted ."

"Thanks and its okay. You just love me so much."

"Yes I do" he gave me another kiss which grew more passionate.

"I have to go pick up John. It's 3 o'clock."

"You go do that." He let me go and I got my keys and walked out the door. I started to think if I should let John meet him now or when I get comfortable being around him most of my days. I got in my car and turned on the radio. I went into deep thought about my life if me and Ricky hadn't broke up. That thought disappeared quickly. I stopped at the red light and turned to see Adrian in the car next to me. I quickly turned my head the other direction. I wasn't expecting her to know we live in the same city again. I turned to see if she turned the other direction. When I looked we locked eyes and I saw an expression of rage and astonishment grow on her face. The light turned green and I sped off. I could already fill the drama coming.

**Adrian's POV**

I watched her car speed off as the light turned green. My face was still for a couple of seconds. The car behind me honked his horn waking me up. I pulled over by this store and got my phone out.

"Aargh" I growled as I dropped my phone on the floor of the passenger seat. I bent down struggling to get it. I quickly dialed Ricky's phone and impatiently waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Adrian, is anything wrong?" He asked.

"Amy Juergens is what's wrong" I said with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let it be Exposed

**Adrian's POV**

I hung up my phone and grip the stirring wheel. Ricky is lucky I wasn't going to rush home. I head to the store where I was initially headed. I plan to get groceries so me and Ricky could have dinner tonight but honestly I don't know how tonight is going to go. I park on the lot closes to the store and grab a cart walking into the store. While shopping for some cereal I see a familiar face pull into the aisle with a little brown head kid. She stops in her tracks shocked. A devilish smile creeps onto my face before I decide to move closer.

"Hi Amy, long time no see" I say with the same smile on my face.

"Adrian, hey what brings you to New York?" She asks with the same shocked face.

"Ricky" I say simply with a small smirk. She didn't reply after that. "This must be John" I say now looking down at John.

"You have a big stomach" John says holding on to his box of cereal with one hand and touching my stomach with his finger. Amy slaps his hand telling him how he should apologize.

"Oh no it's okay. It's his daddy's baby anyways." Amy looked up at me with an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint. All I know is that it's not a happy emotion. "He should know he has a sister on the way" I continue walking leaving John and Amy in the cereal aisle. At least I got some satisfaction in seeing her in New York but her being here is still a problem.

**Amy's POV**

I was just standing there soaking that Adrian is really pregnant with John's half sister and Ricky's baby. He really did move on.

"Are you okay mom?" John asks as I go deep into thought. I quickly clear my head.

"Yea I'm fine" I assured him. We continued shopping then made our way home.

At home John didn't seem like he could concentrate on his homework. He stopped right in the middle to ask me a question.

"Mom?"

"Yeah hun?"

"So that was Adrian? At the store?" He asks. I've only told him about Adrian once which was when I told him about Ricky.

"Yeah that was"

"Why would dad give me a sister knowing we wouldn't be sharing the same mom?" He questioned with a sad look.

"I don't know John, I don't know what goes on in that crazy head of his" I say more to myself than John. He slowly nods then gets back to homework.

**Ricky's POV**

I sat on my couch turning on the tv. Seconds later Adrian walks into the house. I help her with the groceries slowly knowing that later we'd get into an argument about Amy. As I set the last of the groceries in the cabinet Adrian sits and looks at me with her arms crossed.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"You told me there'd be no chance that I'll see Amy here." She said with a deathly stare.

"I didn't know she was in this city or that she even worked for Ben" I said in my defense.

"Oh so you see her everyday at work to?" She said now yelling and getting angrier.

"Why are you even mad Adrian? I'm with you not her!"

"You left me for Amy Juergens once, how do I know you're not gonna do it again huh?"

"She's not even Amy Juergens anymore she's Amy...something she's Amy.. Parker, Amy Parker! See she's married!"

"We all know she'd leave any guy to be with you!"

"Why is she such a threat to you Adrian? Ever since high school you've looked at her as a threat and you've always done something just to beat her! Amy gets pregnant you get pregnant, Amy gets a gold bracelet you get a diamond one, Amy has a baby shower you get an even bigger and unnecessary baby shower. Why Adrian why? I asked begging for an answer.

"Because you love her. You always love her and you still do. I wanted that from you so desperately. I didn't know what you love about her or what made you go crazy about her but I wanted you to feel like that with me because I felt like that with you. Even though I have you now, you'll never feel like that with me, never. And I know you're only staying with me for this baby. You don't give a damn about me."

"Adrian, you're the mother of my child. I love you and I care about you. The way I love you is totally different than the way I loved Amy." And it was true. I didn't love them the same. Even though I'm with Adrian, there's always room for Amy in my heart. "Come on, lets go watch a movie or something."

"Okay" she laughed as I took her hand and led her to the living room.

**Next Morning**

**Amy's POV**

I went to work pretty early and sat on my desk. I decided to to text Lauren and see how the pregnancy is going. Ricky walks in without me noticing.

"Sorry about yesterday Amy" he apologized sincerely.

"Oh hey Ricky. Are you talking about lunch or Adrian?" I asked obviously upset about what Adrian told me and John.

"I'm sorry about that too Amy but I was talking about the lunch." He pulled out his wallet and handed me some money.

"Here Amy, I know you paid for the lunch and I wanna pay my part."

"Oh no it's okay Ricky you don't need to pay me back" I said looking at the money that was clearly more than both our lunches and could probably pay for house bills.

"But I want to"

"What if I don't want it?" I replied back. He put his money back in his wallet.

"How about I pay you back by taking you to a restaurant tonight?" He asked. I was hesitant to answer.

"Sure. I-I'll go." I said.

"Great." He walked to his office. I went back to texting Lauren and told her about Ricky asking me to dinner.

_Lauren: 'Are you going?'_

_Amy: 'Well yea I told him I am and I'm curious about his life'_

_Lauren: 'Don't you think Chase would be kinda mad that you chose dinner with Ricky over dinner with your family?'_

_Amy: We have dinner every night and one night wouldn't hurt. Besides, I have dinner with you sometimes so it shouldn't make a difference_

_Lauren: Well have fun_

I turned off my phone and got to work.

Later that day I went home and I started picking out my outfit for me and Ricky's dinner. It was between a black dress and a navy blue dress. Chase walked in wondering what I was doing.

"What are you up to?" He asked looking at the dresses.

"Oh yeah I'm going to have dinner with Ricky"

"Ricky? Is it like a date? Are you guys dating?" He asked.

"No we are not dating and no it isn't a date it's a friendly dinner."

"Then why are you trying to pick out a nice dress?"

"Because we're going to a restaurant."

"I'm just kidding I trust you to talk to other guys. Do you need help getting ready?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Actually" I kissed him slowly and passionately on the lips "I don't but thanks for the offer." I turned around smiling, grabbed my black dress and headed for the bathroom.

**Chase's POV**

I smiled to myself looking at the bathroom door. The doorbell rang and I went to get it. I opened it seeing a man just a couple inches below me wearing a suit.

"You must be Ricky" I said to him.

"Yea, and you must be-"

"Chase, Amy's husband" I said cutting him off.

"Yea I thought so." He said looking at his shoes. We were still in the front door glaring at each other till John came.

"Chase don't be rude, let him in" John said. I moved aside letting Ricky in.

**Ricky's POV**

I see John for the first time in years. I've never seen his face all I've heard is his voice on the phone. I walk into the house and sit on the couch. John comes and sits next to me. I'm still amazed on how big he is. The last time I saw him he was only 2 years old.

"You look so much like Amy" I said to him in a soft voice.

"That's funny because she sees a lot of you in me" he said looking up at me. It just hit me that I was having a face to face conversation with my son who I last saw only said momma and dada and incoherent noises and sounds. Yeah I've had conversations with him on the phone but face to face was different.

"I have a lot of questions for you but before I ask them I want to get to know you since I don't remember anything from when I was two." He said looking up at me. "Do you like baseball?" He asked still looking at me.

"Of course." I said smiling. "You want to go to some batting cages for your little interview with me?" I asked him still smiling.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He said smiling back at me.

**Amy's POV**

I watched how John and Ricky talked. It may be the first time John met Ricky with John being able to remember this moment but if you were a stranger, you would have figured that they were father and son. Ricky noticed and stood up.

"You look great Amy" he complimented.

"Thanks, so do you" I complimented back.

"Okay we all look nice" chase said butting in. He walked up to me and gave me a long goodbye kiss. I saw Ricky looking down. I grabbed my purse and went for the door.

"Bye guys" I said before going into Ricky's car. They waved and went into the house. We started driving to an area I've been to several times but never noticed the restaurant around the corner.

"Here we are" he said.

"Wait, there's a Jeff's here?" I asked not knowing the sudden change in area.

"Yea I looked it up and was surprised to see one in New York." We walked in and for ourselves a booth. I didn't know how we'd start the conversation so I hoped for the waitress to come later. She then came with two menus and ready to take our order. As she took our orders to the kitchen me and Ricky sat in silence. I didn't know what else to do than twiddle my thumbs. Our food finally came and Ricky decided to start the conversation.

"So you found out Adrian is pregnant?"

"Yeah. But lets not talk about Adrian"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You" I said looking up at him. He looked at me surprised. Then he laughed a little.

"What about me?"

"How's your life? How was California after I left?" He took a deep breath.

"Horrible. I didn't know what to do. I didn't go back to sleeping around which surprised me" he laughed at that statement "I was upset, angry, a whole lot of different emotions ran through me. It kinda left when your mom flew to California with John so I could see him." He did a small chuckle. I nodded and thought about the memory. "So how'd you meet Chase"

"Oh well we were going to the same high school and he saw me crying at the steps of the stairs. He comforted me and we became like best friends then he asked me out and we've dated till college. We went to different colleges. He wanted to be an engineer and already planned out his goal to do that. Our colleges weren't far so we were able to see each other. After college we saw each other everyday."

"Why were you crying?" He asked concerned.

"That was 3 weeks after I moved to New York. I was still hurting Ricky." I answered. He played with his food not knowing what to say. We sat there looking at our foods.

"Amy I don't want us talking to be awkward." That caught my attention which made me look up at him. "What happened was years ago and we've clearly moved on but now that I'm in New York and we're working together and Adrian is having John's half sister and I'd like to spend time with John so lets learn to be friends, okay,"

"Yeah, okay" I said quietly. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty good without the yelling from Adrian." He said rolling his eyes. I laughed at that. "John has grown up pretty fast. I could still remember when he first walked"

"Yea, me too" I replied smiling. "Do you ever plan on proposing to Adrian?" I could tell that question shocked him. He looked at home with the same expression I had when I asked home the question. He looked down and answered.

"Honestly, I never plan to marry Adrian. I was just going to take care of her and our daughter even though she really wants me to propose to her." He laughed as I laughed with him.

"I could imagine the things she's do to try to get you to propose to her."

"Yea I think she purposely stopped taking birth control pills so he could get pregnant."

"That sounds like Adrian." We spent the night talking about life and each other. We didn't notice that they were getting ready to close up until the manager came and told us. As we drove home there was a silence. It was a comfortable silence. We got to my house and he walked me to my doorstep.

"Thanks for the dinner Ricky, I had a great time" I told him with a smile.

"So did I. Goodnight." Before he walked back to his car I pulled him into a hug. I haven't hug him in years and it felt nice to hug him again.

"Goodnight" I said while letting go. He smiled at me and walked to his car. I opened my door finding Chase on the couch. "Chase why haven't you gone to sleep?" I asked him concerned.

"Because I was waiting for you" he answered getting up. "Amy, tell me you're not falling for him again." He asked me sincerely.

"Chase I told you him and I are never going to happen"

"I know but I'm just scared that you're going to go back to your first love."

"Don't be Chase. We vowed to be together and no one is gonna break us apart simply because of that." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too Chase." I walked to the bedroom to get changed and ready for bed before I walked into John's room and kissed him goodnight. He was sleeping so peacefully. I couldn't help but think about Ricky as he resembled the way he slept.


End file.
